This invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting and storing large size paper sheets such as engineering drawings and the like which are customarily stored either in large flat drawers or suspended from large clamp-like assemblies which keep the drawings in groups or stacks.
In both cases, it is difficult to review the drawings one by one or remove drawings singly from the groups or add drawings singly to the groups. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved apparatus for supporting and storing engineering drawings and the like which facilitates one by one review of the drawings and the removal of the drawings singly and the addition of drawings singly.